


teething on a shotgun

by sporadic_obsession



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Gun Violence, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, fairly sure i actually blacked out while writing this, purely self-indulgent at this point, the assassins au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadic_obsession/pseuds/sporadic_obsession
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is on a mission, but what he finds is far from expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	teething on a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Crawled out of sakuatsu's ass for a moment.  
> I don't know what this is except I was walking home from grocery shopping and this came to me. Inspired by Hayley Williams' leaked song My Limb, somehow.  
> If you wanna scream at me on twitter about this, you can find me [here!](https://twitter.com/sprdc_obssn)

Silence is a fragile thing. Kageyama should know, he’s endured silence most of his life, and was glad for it. He’s been bathing in silence ever since he was too young to understand why his parents spent so much time away; he’s been eating in silence ever since he was old enough to prepare his own meals; he’s been living in silence ever since he understood the appeal of it. Yet, as silence settles over the room now, he wishes he hadn’t grown so accustomed to sound.

Across the table, Hinata sits, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he looks back at him. His clothes are rumpled, tie loose around his neck and shirt mildly unbuttoned. His hair is askew, but that is nothing new for the wildfire that it seems to represent. His usually loud mouth is closed, perpetuating the quiet atmosphere that they’ve stumbled into. His eyes are embers blazing in the darkness, the color shifting as the headlights of cars reflect upon them as they pass by the living room window. The hand not supporting his head rests on the table, fingers curved over a small gun, the tip of it vaguely aimed at Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama is pointing his own glock right back, brain reeling as he thinks on how they got to this point.

Kageyama has known Hinata most of his life. They went to high school together, played on the same volleyball team, slept next to each other during training camps. He has seen him grow from an overexcited middle schooler who couldn’t take a loss without crying to a semi-respectable adult who’s just as excited about everything as he was back then, but has learned to reign it in when necessary. He has cried silently watching him board a plane to another country, and has offered him a warm welcome home after his years abroad in Brazil. He has confessed his love in the quietude of his home, and has learned what kind of sounds he makes when he’s at the peak of his pleasure.

He has seen him at his highest and his lowest, yet he has never seen him like this.

There’s blood splattered across Hinata’s cheek, but he makes no motion to rub it off. The two of them are stuck in a staring contest unlike any they’ve had before. The air is heavy with unresolved tension that’s stretched so thin, Kageyama is sure something will snap if he dares to even blink. It’s strange that he’s found himself in this position, that Hinata had this whole hidden side of him after all, but who is he to judge? He was just the same.

He’s known Hinata ever since they played a volleyball match against each other during their last year of middle school. Hinata has watched him grow out of his shell, and mellow out his aggressive personality, and turn into a team worker despite striving for perfection on his own. Hinata has learned what his lips taste like and how he likes his eggs in the morning, and he has seen Kageyama mourn a loss from before they even met, and loved him through it. He has never known what he does for a living, however; not really.

Kageyama’s agency provides him with an alibi and a fake job. He’s supposed to be a salesman for an important corporation, and he’s learned all he must know about it to be able to speak as if it’s real. He’s always felt terrible about his lies, about the way he’s needed to cover the truth in order to protect the man he loves the most in the world, but now that same truth is spread all over the room, in the broken lamp and the blood that drips and slides down his arm. The truth screams at them from all around, and yet, the silence still consumes them.

It’s so quiet, Kageyama can hear the voice crackling through the earpiece Hinata was wearing earlier, that’s now placed atop the table that separates their bodies.

“Shouyou? Is it done?”

The voice is familiar enough, and Kageyama almost chuckles at the irony of it all. He’s known Kenma almost as long as he’s known Hinata, albeit not as well. He’s always been a source of suspicion, the spark that made Kageyama’s jealousy flare up and keep him up at night, when he was younger. He got over his jealousy eventually, after he learned to trust his best friend over the ugly voices roaring in his head, but still — it feels like a stab in the chest to hear it now.

“Kenma,” Hinata breaks the silence in a quiet whisper, the tip of his index caressing the trigger of his gun back and forth. “Something came up. I’ll get back to you later.”

Kageyama watches as Hinata leans back on his chair, using the hilt of his gun to smash the small earpiece into smaller parts so it’s completely broken. He keeps the gun pointed at Kageyama as he does it, and if he was a lesser man, Kageyama is sure he’d be sweating with fear of being accidentally shot. As it stands, though, he has been on the business end of a gun plenty of times in the past, so his heart doesn’t race anymore in these circumstances.

Besides, he trusts Hinata.

“How long?” Hinata asks, his voice uncharacteristically low as his amber orbs fly all over his face, studying him.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific about what you want to know,” Kageyama offers as a reply, not shying away from his boyfriend’s gaze.

He wonders, for a moment, if they can still call each other that, considering their current predicament.

“How long have you known about me?”

That’s not the question Kageyama expected, but he doesn’t show it. He keeps his expression calm and reserved, even as his arm begins to sting a little harder the longer he ignores his bleeding wound.

“I didn’t,” he says, and immediately reads in Hinata’s eyes how he doesn’t believe him. “I’ve never asked about my targets. I was told my target would be here tonight, so I came to do my job,” he clarifies, one of his shoulders rising and falling in a quick motion, a half-assed shrug. “You can imagine my surprise when I get here and my target is already dead.”

“Should’ve been quicker,” Hinata shoots back without hesitation, some of the usual competitiveness they’ve always cultivated between them seeping back into his expression as the corner of his lips twists up in a smirk. “So, all those business trips, they were just… jobs, I assume?”

“Yes.” Kageyama isn’t sure why he’s the only one being interrogated, but he answers truthfully anyway. “I’ve been with the Adlers since high school ended. Started my training way before that. My parents are a part of the agency as well,” he discloses, noticing the way Hinata’s eyes widen slightly at the information he’s offering. “They were the ones to pull me into this.” He pauses for a moment, shuffling in his seat as he finally turns the question on the other man. “How about you?”

“Kenma was the one to recruit me,” Hinata explains, the fingers that aren’t wrapped around his gun now tapping a mindless pattern on the tabletop, his restlessness finally making itself known. “Back in high school. I caught a conversation between him and Kuroo, and he recruited me so that I wouldn’t end up being targeted for knowing too much. I took to it well, and as soon as high school was over, I joined the Jackals full time.”

“I see. What about Brazil, then? Was that just a long undercover mission?”

“Pretty much.” The shorter man shrugs, a soft sigh passing his lips. “I had some final training I had to get through, but there was a mission I had to go undercover for right after. It was gruelling, but I got the job done in the end. And I got to come home.”

_To you_.

Hinata doesn’t say it, but Kageyama hears it loud and clear, nonetheless.

He stares at the man sitting across from him, and then allows his eyes to wander around the room, at the mess they made. When he snuck into his target’s apartment, he hadn’t expected to find him already dead, blood seeping to the sheets where he lay. He’d frozen for a moment, confused, but when he heard a sound from another room, he’d gone in search of its origin. He didn’t recognise Hinata, who had his back turned as he watched something burn in a trash can, but he could tell there was a gun in his hand, so he aimed. If his target was gone, and this was the man who’d done it, he needed to be shot down too. Kageyama isn’t sure if what happened next was pure luck or not, Hinata twisted just at the right time, and the bullet aimed at the back of his head barely slid over his cheek instead. He didn’t hesitate to fire a shot back, straight into Kageyama’s right arm, and the two exchanged shots out of instinct. They broke furniture as they circled each other in quick steps, the lamp that was previously perched on a side table breaking as a stray bullet collided with it. The room was dark as they continued to try and take each other out, but then they both caught sight of each other under the lights of a passing car, and everything stopped. Though no words were spoken, they sat across from each other and so the silence began.

Now, Kageyama has learned everything there is to know about Hinata. He knows what he really does for a living, knows all of his secrets. He looks at him, sitting with his gun still aimed, trying not to glance over and over again at the blood cascading down the fair skin of Kageyama's arm. Kageyama schools his expression into impassiveness, but the pain is flaring like there are flames burning at his bicep, and he’s sure he won’t be able to move his right arm even if he tries. He considers his options, considers what he can do next, and comes to a quick conclusion. With his thumb, he flicks the safety back on, leaving his gun unshootable. He puts down the weapon, and raises his still-working left arm, hand held up as his blue eyes dare Hinata to take his shot.

“I won’t shoot you,” he says, decision made, and slumps back in his chair, sighing heavily. “I understand if you have to, I won’t hold it against you. But I won’t shoot the man I love.”

“Tobio…” There’s a strain to Hinata’s voice, but Kageyama closes his eyes so he won’t see his expression twist. If he’s to die at his lover’s hand, he’d much rather do it while he pictures his smiling face. “Dumbass, I’m not gonna shoot you!”

Kageyama opens one eye then, looking at his boyfriend as he huffs. He opens the other when he spots Hinata putting his gun down too, a pout on his lips as he stands from his chair and crosses the distance between them. He should be wary of his actions, especially after being shot by him, but he trusts Hinata with his life; quite literally, he's found.

“You’re bleeding like hell, _Bakageyama_ ,” Hinata whispers as he reaches him, his hands tugging at the buttons of Kageyama’s dress shirt to undo them, pulling the right side of it away from his wound with care. “I need to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding,” he mumbles, but Kageyama doesn’t answer; Hinata has a tendency to talk to himself when he’s focusing, saying his thoughts out loud as if they make more sense that way.

He watches as the orange-haired man tugs his own belt free from the loops in his dress pants and wraps it tight around his bicep, right above his bleeding wound. He hisses as the pain shoots throughout his whole arm at the motion, but doesn’t flinch away; he knows this is necessary. When that’s done, Kageyama sees the way Hinata’s lips twist downwards and guilt shows all over his features, eyes darkening as he keeps them on his bullet wound.

“Hinata, dumbass,” he whispers, his left hand reaching for his boyfriend’s wrist and tugging him closer to gain his attention. “Is your cheek okay?”

“Barely grazed the skin,” Hinata mumbles in reply.

Before Hinata can walk away, Kageyama tugs the shorter man with enough force to make him lose his balance, but only so that he ends up sitting across his lap. He drops his hand from his wrist then, and instead wraps his arm around his waist, holding him close enough that he can hear his heartbeat, only mindful that his right arm isn’t jostled by his ministrations.

“Look,” Kageyama says, his head a little hazy as he focuses his eyes on Hinata’s face; a consequence of the blood loss, he thinks. “This… We can just use this to our advantage, right? The Adlers’ numbers have been dwindling lately, maybe we can suggest that the two agencies work together.” He pauses for a moment, moving forward so his chin is resting on Hinata’s shoulder, eyes crossing as he looks at his face up close. “I love you, Shou,” he whispers, and finds some solace in the way Hinata’s lips twist into a warm smile at the words. “We’re partners with everything else. Why not with this?”

“I guess I could talk to Kenma,” Hinata says in a soft voice, and his forehead rests against Kageyama’s as he looks into his eyes. “I don’t wanna lose you, Tobio.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, idiot,” Kageyama says in return, his voice warm as he closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend who remains close. “But maybe I should call headquarters and call for pickup, I might need to go to a hospital or something,” he mumbles after a few seconds, opening his eyes again to look straight into Hinata’s panicked amber ones. “Breathe. Can you get my phone? It should be in my jacket, back in the main bedroom.”

“‘Kay.” Hinata is up in an instant, and the sudden movement is enough to disturb Kageyama’s right arm, making him hiss out in pain. “Sorry! Sorry, Kags,” the orange-haired man says quickly, face twisting along with his apology.

“It’s- _dumbass_ , just go get my phone, will you?” Kageyama huffs, closing his eyes as he leans his head back, hearing Hinata’s footsteps as he walks away.

Kageyama isn’t sure how things will play out with their agencies; doesn’t know if his arm will survive the bullet it took or if he’ll even be alive tomorrow morning. However, as he hears Hinata’s voice as he sings while he walks through this stranger’s house, trying to find the main bedroom although that’s where he killed their target, he finds himself smiling. Whatever comes, he knows him and Hinata will be okay.

That’s all that matters for now.


End file.
